minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Artiopas 7: Misunderstanding
Formerly known as Artiopas 6: Senoqu'ata. | Written by Fico. ---- A rewrite for every entry before and including this one is in progress. Check back soon. ---- The Story (obviously) Three years. And what a great 3 years spent. This server has grown extremely well relative to when I first joined. Having the Heroium and several other trusted members become admins really did well. Don't think there wasn't any new bureaucrats, though. LAR2, Green, and Saphire got the bureaucrat positions. I don't know what inspired or enticed Geodashie to promote them, but what I do know is how well this server has grown. Ever since we bested Batwing4 and merged with the Heroium, we have been getting a lot of players coming in. I think Geodashie is bathing in cash from all of his income. Better yet, I haven't experienced a troll in months. And I don't know if the other admins had experienced them, either. I shouldn't worry about it. I should relax; something I barely got to do. ... And what better way to relax than to talk to my friends. I was scrolling through the game hall. I felt great. I then spotted Geodashie talking with some of the staff. You could probably guess what they were talking about. | Geodashie (O W N E R) | And that's why I get tired when running for too long. | Saphire31 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Interesting. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Yes. | GREEN0704 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Dude. That's so fucking cool. It's not like other people have that "ability" either. Wow. Green took my job. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | I agree with Green. There's a reason why you stop running over long periods of time in Minecraft. | Geodashie (O W N E R) | son | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Greetings, my friend. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | hi sexy people | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | What brings you here? | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | I just want to talk to my friends, and daddy. Every one of them began to blush. I think Larry was about to laugh, too. I called Geodashie "Daddy" because he's the owner of the server (and it sounds funny). | Geodashie (O W N E R) | Well son, I'm just- | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Talking about your poor health, we get it. Geodashie began to giggle a little bit. | Geodashie (O W N E R) | Well, I'd probably put it that way. I get nauseous from playing on a swing for too long and I feel happy whenever eggs are on the table. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | What causes that poor health anyway? | Geodashie (O W N E R) | no idea larry | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Anyways, I better go. I think there's some corridors in need of maitenance. | GREEN0704 (B U R E A U C R A T) | You sure? I haven't seen a single troll come here since we bested Makoto. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | I can't argue with Green. I haven't seen a single rulebreaker since that muttonchop joined this server. | GREEN0704 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Well, that day will be remembered for more than just the end of rule breakers. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Of course. Welp, I'm going to go anyway for the point of the story. And yes, I broke the fourth wall. I know that's ironic, but fuck it, I'm the sexiest memelord ever. Screw irony, it doesn't apply to me. They began to laugh their heads off. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Well damn, I don't know what makes you so hillarious, ficc. I haven't heard this much laughter since the day I re-connected-... Larry began to slow down in his speech. His face began to cringe. His eyes were noticeably still. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | The day I... reconnected... | GREEN0704 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Larry? | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | I... have to go... there are... fish fingers on the... dinner... table... no, I need to get to w-work... | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Earth to Larry! | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | SORRY, BUT I NEED TO GO... Larry began to sprint off. His feet slammed the ground, moving further away from us. He faded away in the distance, Turning towards Central Square, to his base. | GREEN0704 (B U R E A U C R A T) | ...What's up with him? I scratched my head. What WAS up with him? Larry usually doesn't act like this. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | I'd better see what he's doing. I walked into central square. I walked with a sturdy pace; still confused as to why Larry was so afraid. I noticed the back of his head turn into his house. The door slammed shut. I walked up to his door and knocked on it. I heard footsteps approach from the other side of the door; although no true response was made. The footsteps continued, but fading away, further into the house. I knocked for a second time, this time with a more fierce intention. No answer. At that point, I had it. I pulled out my ban stick. Since I was a bureaucrat, it was unlocked to its full capability. I could promote and demote users with it, I could (obviously) ban users with it, I could even analyze them; finding out their IP address, When their account was created, When they joined the server, How many Artiocoins they earned through games or jobs, the sky's the limit. The reason why I'm using it right now is for unlocking the door. It can unlock any door. Geodashie mainly coded that feature so that it could unlock the maintenance room, but as the server expanded, he coded it so that it could open any door, even iron doors. I hit it against the wood of the door, and just like that, it creaked open. I pushed the door open, to reveal Larry sitting on his bed, weeping. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | WHA? | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | It's just me, Larry. Calm down. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?? | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Remember how Geodashie updated the Ban Stick? I can unlock any type of door. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Well, I need my privacy. Larry curled up into a ball. He seemed rather dead, as if he was lifeless. He was weeping a little bit. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | What's wrong? | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | I need my privacy. Just leave me here. He started to cry a little bit. I could hear his sniffles, even with his legs curled into his chest. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | OMG! SAPHIRE'S BEING ATTACKED! Larry's eyes then shot open. The eyes themselves were rather bloodshot, wider than the sun. Not a second later, his legs were up, and he bolted through the door faster than light itself. I just stood there and stiffened up as he raced through the door, casting splinters everywhere. I walked out of the hole he made, making sure not to step on the spiked pieces of wood. I found him right outside his house, standing in a fighting position, holding his ban stick. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Dude, calm down. What the hell has gotten into you? | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | N-nothing... I grabbed him by the shoulder before he could step away. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Answer me. You've gone insane. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | ...Ugh, fine... I'll tell you. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | ...It's a long story, but- Before things could get tense, the bell on central square did it's low chime. Someone's here. LAR2 shook his head, wiping away the tears. | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Oh, what the heck! Someone's attacking! | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | Get to Central Square! Me and Larry rushed to Central Square; towards the noise of the bell. Me and him both pulled out our ban sticks midway through. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | So, what were you about to say before the bell chimed? | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | I really don't wat to talk about it. It's a personal issue. I decided that pressuring him will only make things worse. I stopped bugging. | Yoshfico123 (B U R E A U C R A T) | If you really insist on keeping it a secret, then I guess I'll stop bugging you... | LAR2 (B U R E A U C R A T) | LOOK OUT! It took me a second for my mind to figure out what he was talking about, but before i could turn my head, I bumped into someone. I collapsed to the ground, hitting the topsoil. | Eggman10 (A D M I N) | You okay, Fico? Okay fuck the new chat tiles I looked up and saw Eggman looking down at me. He stuck his hand out at me. I'm fine... You guys can hear the bell, too? Whilst I said that, I was being helped up by Eggman, pounding the dust off of me in the process. I noticed that most of the moderators and admins were gathered in a circle. We did. Someone's here. Who? We don't know. Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared in the center of the circle. It's appearance was so sudden that when it did appear, I almost jumped. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! The admins and bureaucrats, including myself, pulled out our ban sticks. The shadow turned into a flat crescent that swooped through our legs. It didn't do any harm. I SEE YOU'VE BEEN EXPECTING US. That voice came from behind us. It sounded kind of raspy, with a little bit of dark to it. I turned around. There were two men standing behind us, wearing tuxedos. IT'S RUDE FOR A GENTLEMAN TO APPEAR WITHOUT A SUIT. What? The second person standing beside CodeMan began to twitch. Suddenly, his skin beamed off of him to reveal a woman. Blue hair, white eyes. Well, not all gentlemen are required to wear a tacky suit every time we are on a mission. DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY SUIT. I'M JUST TRYING TO LOOK PROFESSIONAL. Well, that's besides the point. What is the point then? We were called to central square because of you two. You better have good intentions. Oh? Sorry for wasting your time. I AM CODEMAN FROM THE IMPERIUM. WE WERE SENT HERE BECAUSE OF SOME STRANGE RADIO EMMISSIONS COMING FROM THIS SERVER. That's when I realized. I slowly came up to Geodashie's ear. I whispered into it. The... Imperium? You said something about them being extremely strong, right? WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT?! I jumped. I turned around towards the two players. I... uh... NAH, I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID. YES, THE IMPERIUM IS A STRONG GROUP. HOWEVER, WE AREN'T HERE TO EXPLOIT OUR POTENTIAL LIKE MAKOTO DID. Makoto? You know about him? YES. WE FIRST OBSERVED HIS POTENTIAL WHEN HE TOOK HIS FIRST STEPS. THE NEGATORIUM REALLY WENT ALL-OUT WITH HIS FEATURES. ENHANCED FLYING, AIR MANUVERABILTY, EYE LASERS... Meh, I've invented better machines in my closet. NO YOU DIDN'T. Yes I did. NO YOU DIDN'T. Yes I did. NO YOU DIDN'T. Yes I did. Is Makoto the reason why you came here? Partially. Makoto had extreme destructive capability. It's a miracle that you could take him down. Well, I did befriend LAR2 and stop many hacker invasions. How did you do that then? A normal user couldn't have taken down hundreds of hackers and best a superpower like Makoto. MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP CHIT-CHATTING AND BEGIN OUR MISSION. oh- Ah, yes. We aren't here to chat. We're here to preform a usual confinscation measure because your destructive capability has grown too extreme. Extreme? Goodbye. As those words entered my ears, I quickly pulled my sword. She lunged at me, trying to slice my legs. I conterattacked and sliced her backwards. She crashed into a large building, knocking it over. Come on! How many times does this server have to be destroyed until it's finally repaired for good? Scientress got up, grasping her sword weakly. CodeMan rushed towards her. damn, they're good... HE'S GOOD, NOT THEM. This will be harder than I thought. LET ME TRY. CodeMan dashed towards me at the speed of light, trying to behead me. He almost got me, although i quickly dodged. I took a slice at his legs. He dodged and impaled me with his sword. GAH! HEHEHEH... NOT SO STRONG NOW, HUH? Scientress drank a pink potion, regenerating her health. All of her injured parts regenerated. Her bruised forehead, her cut legs, everything healed. I think we can begin searching the server. I think you can get OFF our server and never come back. I dashed backward, releasing grip of CodeMan’s sword, and dashed back towards CodeMan, my sword pointed forwards. I sliced through CodeMan’s arm, pulling it off his torso. I threw his arm at Scientress for a split second. Both fell forwards. I expected more from the strongest group in all of Minecraft. Are the stories that we were all lead to believe false? OH? ARE WE DISAPPOINTING YOU? CodeMan stuck his hand behind his arm. He grasped on to something. WHAT IF I WERE TO TELL YOU THAT I COULD DO BETTER? In a split second, he swiped his hand from his arm, revealing a sword, picked right from a scabbard. He had it pointed in the air, straight up. Then, clouds rushed it to block out the sun. The clouds grew more and more numerous, and yet, darker. The sun’s normal bright glow became an elusive thought as the clouds moved closer in. The sun was blocked out, darkening the valley. It wasn’t finished. The valley continued to grow darker, eventually reaching twilight, midnight, and ultimately turned to pitch black. I can’t see. All of a sudden, a bright glow filled my eyes as lightning petruded from the sky, lighting up the darkened server. A yell came from CodeMan, revealing the lighting striking CodeMan’s Sword. THIS PETTY CHARADE SHALL CEASE. IT IS FINALLY TIME I FUFILL MY TASK OF PROTECTING MINECRAFT FROM OVERPOWERED LAYERS BENT ON DESTRUCTION. GOODNIGHT... Wait, destruction? THIS IS A MISUN- Right then and there, everything turned dark again. CodeMan became invisible to the naked eye and just vanished right in the complete darkness. I pulled my sword in anxiety, worried as to what he was planning. In my left hand, i held a stack of torches. I placed one down. Guys? Larry? Father? GREEN? Everyone just vanished. My friends just suddenly disappeared. I don’t know where they went, but they aren’t here anymore. I began to move around, placing a torch in the local area. I had placed five torches now. They lit up an entire chunk. Not completely, of course. THOSE TORCHES WILL BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE OF SEEING. ... oh also fuck codeman's font too Enjoy. I grasped on to the remaining 59 torches I had. I couldn't see a damn thing. The entire server was unlit by thick clouds and fog. I couldn't see the sun. I couldn't see anything but the troches I placed. ...This server... I've never seen it so dark before. I could barely even tell where I was at. All the fighting I did with the Imperium completely took my mind off of my location. If only I knew that it would come in handy at this moment. Then, all of a sudden, a bright flash of light hit my pupils. I shut my eyes in the reaction, almost tearing them up from the intense blare of the light. It took me a minute to open them, but when I did, I found that my surroundings were turned into a large glass container. Outside of it were multiple supercomputers, as well as many robots dressed in lab coats. There were multiple electrodes attached to my forehead. They were wired to outside of the glass chamber, to another supercomputer. I was standing on some sort of four-way treadmill, nullifying any movement. And, guess who was outside of the container, looking up at me? CodeMan. Oh don't mind that. What the heck? What was that? Sorry, I was just testing some VR tech. And, by the looks of it, it seems as if it works like a charm. You... experimented on me? I wasn't on my server? Kind of, and yes. What you just witnessed was actually some VR technology I was experimenting with. ...Okay, I got to hand it to you, that was authentic as HELL. Hehe... thanks. CodeMan pressed a button on some sort of weirdly-shaped remote. Right then, the electrodes on my forehead lost grip on my skin and dropped to the floor. The treadmill that I was standing on was frozen, allowing me to move around freely. A large, Delorean-like hatch door on the side of the container opened, allowing me to step outside. And so I did. Immediately, however, I felt cold air hit my skin. ...Why is the air so hot? Oh. The simulation recreated the air temperature and pressure of the server, so it might feel a little weird at first... Your server had 25 °C and 1.010 bars of pressure... we have 19 °C and 1.024 bars... That difference translates into an approximate ~5% - 7% difference. What the...? What?! ...Sorry, I'm just confusing you, aren't I? I'd put it that way... But what do you want from me? I don't really want much from you, Fico. In fact, I only want one thing: You. What? Truth is, I like you, Fico. You're a very interesting specimen. I've searched through your files, and you've done some pretty impressive stuff, including, but not limited to; Besting a hacker twice, plus an overdesigned robot in combat, reached the administrator position in just one week, Taking down a full-scale invasion of overpowered zombies and 4 more cryptics, etc. ...Yes? My point being, I'm not sure if you are aware of your strength. The "confiscation measure" that you saw in the VR actually happened, only we abducted you in your sleep, then... well, I don't think I can say what happened next. Wait... You did what?! Now, let's not get so- So you're saying you took down my server? Yes, but only because- I KNOW WHAT YOUR INTENTIONS ARE! I pulled the sword from my scabbard, and tried to slash CodeMan with it. He dodged, swiftly escaping to the space beside him. My sword ended up hitting the ground, cracking it. Good God! Did you not hear what I just said? You're unaware of how strong you are! SAYS YOU!!! I tried to slash him again. Same thing happened. He dodged. Just calm down! We can talk this out! What did you do to my friends... WHERE ARE THEY? Are you always this angry- and talkative when searching for answers? JUST TELL ME WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE! Alright! Stop being so enraged! CodeMan gestured for me to follow him. I walked down with him through some corridors and hallways to what looked like a prison. CodeMan opened the prison door, revealing all of my friends inside prison cells. There are your friends. What? Why are they in here? Same reason why we put your server on display. They were too powerful. ...Display??? ...It's exactly what it sounds like. I tried to rush over to the corridors out of fear of my server being a museum artifact. CodeMan grabbed on to my neck, preventing me from moving anywhere. QUIT RUNNING. WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME? I don't want to be here! I'm not too powerful, or anything else you say! ...You know, you have misbehaved quite a lot... Before you meet your friends in that prison cell, I want to show you one more thing. ...One... more... thing? What could possibly be next- Suddenly, the prison door from behind Fico opened. revealing a lot of steam flowing out of the door, as well as two figures in the doorway. One was holding on to the other, preventing the second figure from squirming about. Behold. ...What? As the two figures approached, Fico could make out their shapes, as well as their color. The figure restraining the other figure was Scientress, while the other figure was... Makoto. Let... go... of... me! Not a chance. Hold on a minute... MAKOTO?? ...Fico... Makoto gave Fico a stare of malice. He looked straight into Fico's eyes, scowling at him. I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!! Makoto lunged at Fico, pulling an arm cannon that protruded from his wrist. His legs stomped on the ground as he forced towards Fico, ready to shoot. ... Then, he stopped. He kneeled down to the ground in a sort of suffering stance. A look of pain scrunched up into his face as he let out a painful yell, with sparks coming out of his body. Eventually, the yelling and sparks concluded as he fell to the ground, gasping and breathing from the torture. Behind him was Scientress, holding some sort of remote. Okay, mind explaining to me what the hell is going on? I'm very confused. I'm hearing all this about our server being "on display" and my friends being locked inside prison, as well as Mr. Death Robot over here being renovated. ugh... you never l-learn... So can someone tell me what is going on? Simple. You gained too much power. Huh? CodeMan stomped on the ground, revealing light, coming in bright, focused beams, from the ceiling, aiming all around Fico and CodeMan. A few seconds later, the light faded, revealing Fico and CodeMan in a large, cylindrical chamber. ...What's happening? That's not helping! You gained too much power, like I said before. Huh? For years, we have watched over Minecraft, scouting out all of the nefarious servers with too much power. Our goal is to defend Minecraft from total domination by ridding servers of their power before they grow too big. We've done that for almost 100 years. 100 years- Look, we aren't bent on destruction! People keep attacking us and we're forced to defend! That is an illogical statement. Two entities merged with one entity, focusing more power into a small area, as well as housing an extremely powerful robot... Yeah, I think that you have too much power. ...So you capture me and my friends and "put my server on display"? Yes. ...But why am I not in the prison? Because unlike the rest of the people that came here, you have something special about you. What? I have never before seen a specimen like you. You have survived through so much, and have gained people's trust quite quickly. You have so much potential that you sadly dispose of because of your... how should I put this... Stay confined in that server. Huh... I guess you're right about that... So, I'd like you to... this might sound a little sudden... join us. ...What?! Join you? You heard me just right. No! No, no, no! Why would I join you?! You captured my friends for no reason and "put my server on display!" I'm not joining you! It's not happening! ...Haha... Always quick to jump to conclusions... Well, you haven't considered our purpose yet. Purpose?? Yes. The thing is, we didn't capture them for nothing. You must've learned from the VR simulation that we did it for a reason. They were too powerful. But... Like I said, we aren't too powerful! How are we "too powerful?" Well, we saw your friend GREEN's soul merge with two other souls, granting him more mobility, strength and thinking strategies than he ever had before. To us, that seems too powerful. To you it might not, but to us, it is. So... you're telling me I was unaware of it? ...Now you're getting it. Well, now you can use it for the right purpose; to serve the Imperium. ... Fico thought. His hand touched his chin as he was thinking about what would happen in the future. CodeMan looked a little excited as he saw Fico think. ...My only condition: My friends have to join with me. ...Still focused on your friends, huh? You don't need them; they'll hold you back. But we're family. We can't abandon each other. CodeMan began to look a little angry. His face very slightly scrunched up, his arms to his sides. What did I tell you? If you would just listen to me for one second, you'd know that you don't need them. ...But I HAVE been listening to you, and every reason you provided is wrong. I know that. CodeMan's angry expression suddenly loosened. His face returned to normal, and his arms crossed. ...Well, it was worth a shot. Sorry Fico, but you had your chance. Wha- Suddenly, a dart came from the black void around him, landing on and piercing him arm. He quickly reacted by pulling it out. Agh!!! ...What was that? You know what it is. Then, Fico started to feel dizzy. His surroundings started to distort a little before he swayed from side to side. He collapsed to the ground from the dizziness, and shut his eyes. ---- ...Is there ANY way out of these bars? I don't know... I've been trying for hours, but these bars just won't give way- Suddenly, the prison door opened, revealing two robotic guards wearing police officer uniforms carrying Fico's body, moving towards an empty prison cell at a brisk pace. They threw Fico into the cell whilst bars came from the top of the opening in the cell. The robots then walked down the prison corridor, exiting the prison. ...Fico? Fico's here? He is... But why isn't he moving? ...What did they do to him? ...Well, whatever they did, let's hope that he's okay- Suddenly, Fico sprang up, lifting his head up in a surprised stance. He was dazed for a moment before examining his surroundings. WHA?? ... ...Where am I? Not you... us. The question you should be asking is "where are we?" ...Right... where are we? We're in prison... somehow. Well, this isn't our server. Kind of weird to think that a server that uses "too powerful" as their excuse would resort to international- no... inter..servial.. abduction. ...Have you guys noticed that we're the only ones here? ...Actually, yes- I mean, come on! How could some sort of high-tech server like this stick us in prison without- Larry, that's enough. Oh, sorry... what were you saying? ...Haven't you noticed that out of the millions of cells in this huge hallway, there are only four occupied; ours? ...Hmm... Yes, and your point is? My point is that we're the only ones here. If the Imperium's excuse is "too powerful", shouldn't they have nabbed other players and trapped them in here too? There definitely has to be at least one server stronger than us. ...I see where you're going... but don't you think there could be multiple prison cells chock-full of prisoners, and we were placed inside of a newly opened prison room? ...Could be... CodeMan told me that they've been doing this for hundreds of years, so there must be a lot of prisoners here. Yeah- Wait... slow down... CodeMan told you...? As in he told you himself? Yes... You know how I was outside the prison cell for a while? CodeMan tried to brainwash me into joining by his side... and it didn't work. Oh... That's clever of him. At least you didn't give in to him. ...Yeah... That said fact aside, how do we get out of here? This is a prison, correct? Yes? How do you normally escape a prison? ...We wait for the right opening and we bolt? That's one way. There are a lot of other ways to escape a prison, but that's one. ...But this is the Imperium. How do you expect to escape from the Imperium so easily? Simple. It won't be easy. Huh? This IS the Imperium, after all. There has to be some high-tech security system installed in here. If they are keeping hundreds of players in here, they have to be sure that they don't escape. ...Good point. If we're going to escape, we gotta be wary of that. Slow down... are you sure this will be easier done than said? I mean, this is the friggin' Imperium. The IMPERIUM. The strongest group in Minecraft for crying out loud- and the escape plan has to be good to work! ...Okay, here's what we're going to do- Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Artiopas Series Category:Suggested Reading